Mac
:For the submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), see MAC-10. :For the submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see MAC11 Mac is a soldier in the SAS. Like Gaz, his name just appears as Mac with no rank visible. He can be seen on the extended version of the mission "F.N.G." to the left of the warehouse as the player walks out of shooting range, on the obstacle course here he can look like any random soldier so his appearance remains unknown. He is seen with a W1200 shotgun. This alludes to a possible inspiration tfor the character being drawn from John 'Mac' MacAleese, made famous as the trooper setting the breaching charge on the balcony during the televised Iraninan Embassy Seige in 1980. MacAleese has appeared in several other documentary productions depicting the SAS, and passed away in 2011. Mac is last heard of in "Heat", while providing sniper support he sends a radio message telling the squad that he's been hit. Mac does not make it to the evac chopper and Soap confirms his demise in his journal. He was voiced by Gideon Emery. Trivia *Mac can be seen on "F.N.G.", on top of a surveillance tower overlooking the obstacle course and the SAS troops outside. *He originally had a much larger role in "F.N.G" that was cut from the final game. He ordered Soap to pass the obstacle course along with other SAS members.Extended F.N.G. mission. *Mac has a headset, unlike Price or Gaz. *It is likely that Mac died in the "Heat" mission, mainly because he is not seen again for the rest of the game, and that when Soap and the rest of the SAS enter the helicopter, Mac doesn't enter. It was confirmed in Soap's journal that he died. *He can be heard in the level "Mile High Club" as one of the SAS soldiers, indicating he may have originally had a larger role in the game. *His quote "You crawl like old people screw!" is a liable take from the movie "Full Metal Jacket where Drill Instructor Hartman yells at Private Pyle at the obstacle course "You climb obstacles like old people fuck, you know that Pyle?!" *In the extended "F.N.G." mission, the subtitles refer to him as Mac, but the subtitles refer to him as S.A.S. *There are some unused quotes for Heat that indicate the Mac was supposed to be rescued. In a file called "Villagedef_SAS_", the player will hear two lines of dialogue. **'Gaz' "We got a man down! He's still alive! And he just activated his transponder!" **'SAS' "I owe you one mate. Thanks for coming back for me." *It is possible the player would still have to save that SAS member (almost certainly Mac, because it was mentioned that he was wounded, and both Barton and Arem have plot armor) but was probably cut due to length of the mission, and its similarity to saving Pelayo and MacMillan earlier in the game. *It is possible to run the obstacle course. The player must head over to Mac and the course. However, there will be no dialogue and the other soldiers will not do the course. Quotes References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHtu8hMZ3Og Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:British